


Kazoku no Mondai - Family's problems

by Akichin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, I was so lazy and I didn't translate it, I'll translate it one day, Insecurity, Italian, KageTsukkiDay, M/M, Secret Relationship, akiteru is a good brother, family issue, it's a promise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Così, gli occhi di Tobio non smettono di osservarlo, sospira leggermente perché infastidito dall'insistenza del compagno e basta poco per decidere di parlare; non si tratta di una resa, semplicemente è una sua scelta, quella di rivelare tutto a Kageyama.Infondo è una questione personale, ma riguarda non solo lui e non vuole essere così ingiusto nell'escluderlo da una faccenda che non è limitata alla famiglia Tsukishima.«Mio fratello sa di noi. Sei contento adesso?»Lo bisbiglia a bassa voce, sembra quasi temere che uno dei genitori di Tobio possa entrare nella stanza all'improvviso e – date le esperienze degli ultimi giorni – vorrebbe evitare di ritrovarsi in un'altra, scomoda situazione.





	

 

  
**Kazoku no mondai - Problemi di famiglia**  


  
Akiteru conosce abbastanza Kei, o meglio, nel modo in cui qualsiasi fratello maggiore conosce un fratello minore; sa che Kei è piuttosto riservato, non ama più condividere i propri pensieri come facevano anni prima, ma Akiteru accetta il carattere schivo del più piccolo e non lo obbliga a raccontare ciò che non vuole far sapere.  
Tuttavia, come ogni buon fratello, non può evitare di fare domande a riguardo di _piccole, grandi_ cose che ha scoperto di lui ed è certo che vederlo davanti alla loro casa in compagnia di un ragazzo sia un dettaglio non trascurabile.  
All'inizio Akiteru pensa si tratti di un semplice compagno di scuola, probabilmente è uno dei ragazzi che si allena insieme a Kei nella squadra di pallavolo della Karasuno, eppure, bastano pochi attimi per rendersi conto che quell'anonimo ragazzo moro non è _solamente_ un compagno di liceo del fratello.  
Akiteru sente il proprio viso avvampare mentre osserva la scena dalla finestra di camera sua; si nasconde dietro alle tende e si ripromette di allontanarsi per rispettare la privacy del fratello, ma poi giustifica la propria curiosità perché, _che diamine_ , i due si stanno baciando davanti alla loro casa, vicino alla strada, e Akiteru non ritrova in quel gesto la classica riservatezza di Kei.  
I due si scambiano solo un bacio innocente, la mano del misterioso ragazzo è ferma sul viso di Kei e Akiteru, per quanto lo desideri, dalla sua posizione non può osservare l'espressione dipinta sul volto di suo fratello; lo immagina arrossire, ma poi allontana quel pensiero dalla mente perché non vede Kei preso dall'imbarazzo ormai da anni.  
Una parte di lui si sente offesa, sa che il loro rapporto non è sempre stato nei migliori, ma sperava che Kei si fidasse di suo fratello maggiore, che pensasse a lui come ad una persona con cui confidarsi e condividere le proprie incertezze, e invece, come in molte altre occasioni, Kei ha mantenuto quel segreto per chissà quanto tempo.  
Akiteru è offeso, sì, ma è anche infuriato con il più piccolo della famiglia Tsukishima – non può ancora credere che Kei, lo stesso _Kei_ disinteressato all'amore adolescenziale e ai sentimenti in genere, ha appena allontanato le proprie labbra da quelle di _un altro ragazzo._  
  
_I miei genitori hanno sbagliato qualcosa?_  
Akiteru lo pensa con ingenuità; non ha mai avuto occasione di conoscere un omosessuale da vicino, non che siano persone proveniente da altri pianeti del sistema Solare, ma si trova spaesato all'idea di avere un fratello a cui piacciono gli uomini.  
Può sembrare una sciocchezza, dato che Akiteru si è sempre considerato una persona di mentalità aperta, ma ora non può fare altro che domandarsi se la sua famiglia o lui stesso abbia commesso degli errori nei confronti del più piccolo.  
Qualcosa deve averlo traumatizzato, forse ha cominciato a diffidare dei suoi stessi parenti portandolo, di conseguenza, ad allontanarsi dalle persone che dicono di volergli bene; forse è quello – Kei cerca affetto nelle persone che vede ogni giorno e un semplice compagno di squadra si è dimostrato più adatto di un fratello – responsabile, aggiungerebbe Akiteru – come quello che ha.  
_Devo dirgli qualcosa? Dobbiamo parlarne? O sarà lui a farlo?_  
Akiteru è sicuro che Yamaguchi lo sappia già, la stretta amicizia che lo lega a Kei è sicuramente servita ad aiutare il megane ad accettare la propria omosessualità liberamente; sì, Akiteru spera che Kei abbia avuto amici con cui parlarne, anche se non ha idea di come funzioni nella pratica fare "coming out", è un mondo alla quale Akiteru si sente del tutto estraneo e la realtà ora lo ha colpito senza compassione né lasciandogli tempo di prepararsi.  
  
Quando ritorna con lo sguardo alla finestra i due sono già scomparsi, sente la porta di casa aprirsi e spontaneamente trattiene il respiro come se si stesse preparando ad una battaglia feroce.  
Sa che Kei è intelligente, probabilmente scoprirebbe di essere stato spiato in pochi istanti e, d'altra parte, Akiteru è sin troppo onesto per nascondere la verità; vuole che il loro rapporto sia basato su un senso di fiducia reciproca, _questa volta_ vuole essere un buon fratello, ed è disposto ad esporsi e accettare tutto dell'altro.  
_La famiglia è fatta per questo,_ – pensa Akiteru – _e non voglio che Kei si senta sbagliato o strano per colpa mia o dei nostri genitori._  
L'eccessivo cinismo di Kei può rivelarsi un'arma capace di difenderlo dagli altri, ma in ogni modo, Akiteru vuole fargli comprendere che intorno a lui vi sono persone pronte ad ascoltarlo e si assicurerà che anche i loro genitori possa comprendere che non è una colpa o un disonore avere un figlio interessato ad altri ragazzi.  
  
Ora Akiteru è convinto, apre la porta di camera sua e scende le scale di fretta; non lo incontra subito nel corridoio e per questo si dirige verso il salone, notando che è seduto sul divano, le cuffie alle orecchie e un video – probabilmente un documentario sui dinosauri – ad illuminare il suo smartphone.  
Il maggiore non vuole rimandare il discorso ad un'altra occasione, teme che lasciar passare il tempo non possa che peggiorare la situazione; Tsukishima frequenta un ragazzo probabilmente già da mesi e Akiteru lo ha scoperto solo oggi – è qualcosa che non può dimenticare e si sentirebbe più in colpa, lasciando che suo fratello non ne parli con nessuno, anche se per un minuto o un giorno di più.  
«Kei, bentornato a casa. Com'è andata la scuola? Gli allenamenti?»  
_Non troppe domande, Akiteru, concentrati. -_ Cerca di rassicurarsi da solo, non vuole commettere errori sciocchi e comportarsi in modo strano porterebbe Kei solamente ad insospettirsi e, effettivamente, Kei è una persona che non dà molto spazio a dubbi personali.  
Alle volte Akiteru odia il suo insinuare, è troppo diffidente nei confronti degli altri, si annoia in fretta a parlare ed è uno dei tanti motivi per cui Akiteru deve cercare di far durare la loro conversazione il più possibile; è un compito arduo, ma ha esperienza nel discutere con persone difficili e se ne è obbligato, inizierà lui a dare un buon esempio raccontando di sé.  
  
«Hey, Kei...»  
Il più piccolo non risponde, le lenti dei suoi occhiali riflettono le ricostruzioni di un mondo privo di uomini e inutili complicazioni; forse Akiteru inizia a capire perché suo fratello apprezzi così tanto i dinosauri, sono decisamente più semplici degli umani.  
«Non pensavo fossi a casa, avevi detto che-»  
Finalmente Kei parla, evidentemente riportato alla realtà nel sentire una mano sulla sua spalla sinistra; infatti, poco dopo, decide di togliersi le cuffie e si volta verso il fratello, nascondendo la sorpresa di vederlo lì a casa, non più occupato come aveva promesso il giorno prima.  
«Puoi apparire anche un po' più contento, non pensavo che non volessi più passare del tempo con il tuo fratellone.»  
Akiteru si fa spazio sul divano e obbliga l'altro ad abbandonare il suo documentario una volta per tutte, lo vede sbuffare, ma decide di non dire nulla a riguardo; deve comportarsi in modo del tutto naturale, il suo non deve apparire come un interrogatorio e le domande – seppur sia curioso – devono giungere lentamente, una alla volta.  
«Ho da fare, come vedi, ma dimmi che cosa vuoi.»  
_Schivo, come sempre –_ Vorrebbe stupirsi di quell'atteggiamento, ma sforza un sorriso per mostrarsi positivo; la realtà pare più difficile di quanto auspicasse, ma non vuole arrendersi così facilmente, non prima di aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo.  
Kei non può essere come una fortezza senza punti deboli, deve avere necessariamente una fenditura dove attaccare e Akiteru è perseverante e non ha intenzione di lasciarsi battere dalla sua eccessiva freddezza.  
«Chiedevo com'era andata la giornata, gli allenamenti sono faticosi?»  
Lo vede roteare gli occhi annoiato, probabilmente l'argomento pallavolo non lo interessa abbastanza, ma basta un attimo per chiedere della squadra e Akiteru _vuole sapere, vuole conoscere_ chi sia il ragazzo moro che ha notato dalla finestra, che è stato capace di conquistare il gelido e distaccato Tsukishima Kei.  
«O almeno dimmi come ti trovi con la squadra, penso che sia divertente giocare con Yamaguchi.»  
Dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa nell'utilizzare l'amico del fratello come arma, ma è l'unica persona che conosce abbastanza ed è, al contempo, la persona che pare infastidire di meno il biondo.  
«Noioso, come sempre.»  
Akiteru pensa che Kei non andrà oltre, sta per ricominciare a parlare, ma alla fine il più piccolo lo stupisce, tornando al discorso lasciato in sospeso.  
«Non posso criticare i miei senpai, ma i ragazzi del primo anno sono odiosi, rumorosi e dannatamente fastidiosi.»  
_Un ragazzo più grande di lui, quindi?-_ Akiteru non è bravo a giungere a conclusioni, ma è piuttosto ovvio che Kei non si innamorerebbe mai di una persona che considera "fastidiosa"; probabilmente ha preferenze complicate e immaginarlo con uno studente del terzo anno, un ragazzo maturo e responsabile, lo rincuora non poco; certo, non considera Kei incapace di prendersi cura di sé, ma proprio per la sua personalità complicata, non scenderebbe a compromessi neppure per seguire i propri sentimenti.  
«C'è per caso...» Non sa esattamente come parlarne, ma ha il dovere di farlo e qualsiasi sia la reazione di suo fratello, non può sentirsi minacciato da essa, non teme di essere odiato da lui, semmai proveranno entrambi del sano imbarazzo e la situazione non può che essere costruttiva, in qualche strano modo.  
«C'è per caso qualche senpai a cui tieni particolarmente?»  
Akiteru non se ne rende conto, ma deglutisce e poco dopo un groppo alla gola non gli permette più di parlare, ha la sola speranza che Kei gli risponda con sincerità, ma il megane sembra solamente divertito dalla sua stramba domanda e ride, sarcasticamente, a quelle parole.  
«Ho detto che non posso criticarli, non vuol dire che _li apprezzo_.»  
Akiteru non capisce, suo fratello appare così freddo, eppure deve esserci qualcuno; il ragazzo che ha visto dalla finestra non è frutto della sua fantasia, non si reputa né così annoiato né impazzito da immaginare di avere un fratello gay e, se potesse, eviterebbe persino di preoccuparsi di quel genere di cose.  
Non che ne sia infastidito, vuole bene a Kei e gliene vorrà a prescindere da ciò che è e da ciò che sceglierà in futuro, ma si preoccupa e si interessa a lui; lo trova un ragazzo saggio, alle volte pecca in arroganza, ma sa essere una persona di buon cuore – se si impegna.  
«Non hai mai pensato di metterti con uno di loro? Intendo dire-»  
Una bomba a orologeria è giunta al suo ultimo rintocco, è pronta ad esplodere e l'espressione sul volto di Kei cambia all'improvviso, accompagnata da un suo piccolo balzo che lo irrigidisce; ora il divano si è fatto scomodo e Akiteru non riesce ad allontanare gli occhi dalla TV spenta di fronte a loro.  
La stanza è riflessa nello schermo nero, vede Kei immobile, le cuffie attorno al collo e uno sguardo farsi poco a poco gelido dietro ai suoi occhiali.  
La conosce bene quella tecnica, Akiteru; Kei si sta preparando ad un interrogatorio ed è disposto a mentire sino allo stremo; non vuole concedere vittoria al fratello maggiore, ma non capisce che quest'ultimo voglia, in realtà, solo aiutarlo.  
«Che cosa te lo fa pensare? Anche se non frequento una ragazza, non significa che non mi piacciano. Semplicemente, ho altro che mi interessa e che mi tiene impegnato.»  
_I dinosauri non sono un reale passatempo_ – Akiteru vorrebbe davvero dirglielo, ma non vuole discutere delle passioni di Kei oggi, almeno non nello stesso giorno in cui ha scoperto inaspettatamente della sua sessualità; è un argomento delicato e forse suo fratello non vuole neppure il suo aiuto, ma Akiteru ne vuole parlare, semplicemente per discuterne assieme.  
«Non dico che tu debba avere una ragazza, Kei, ma non sei obbligato a mentirmi.»  
Inizia a parlare e il suo viso si fa serio un attimo dopo; è preoccupato, ma ha le sue responsabilità da considerare e non abbandonerà suo fratello anche se teme di non avere le parole giuste per parlarne.  
«E prima che tu possa dire altro, sì, ti ho visto baciare quel ragazzo poco fa. Non ho idea di chi sia, non hai il dovere di dirmelo, ma davvero, se devi mantenere il segreto, fallo per la tua riservatezza, non perché temi di essere giudicato da me.»  
Akiteru sospira, libera i polmoni di aria superflua e si sente libero, privo di inutili pesi che lo avrebbero fatto impazzire; sa che la questione non è risolta, che ora tocca a Kei gestire i propri timori e notare il suo viso farsi roseo imbarazza anche lui, seppur cerchi di non darlo a vedere.  
Non è più abituato a fronteggiare un Kei intimidito, non è da lui sentirsi attaccato da qualcuno così, ma apprezza le parole di Akiteru e non sente più il bisogno di proseguire con delle menzogne infantili.  
«Sei troppo buono per criticarmi.»  
Kei bisbiglia e confonde l'altro; Akiteru non sa se considerarlo un complimento o un severo rimprovero, ma sorride e il suo cuore si anima alla vista del viso arrossato di suo fratello; si ricorda degli anni in cui lui era piccolo, di quanto era un punto di riferimento per Kei e spera che alcune cose possano ritornare proprio come in passato.  
«Comunque, dato che è ovvio che tu lo voglia sapere, è nella squadra di pallavolo, un mio coetaneo e sì, lo so che ho detto che sono fastidiosi e lo penso davvero.»  
_Ma va bene così_ – Kei non lo dice, ma Akiteru lo capisce e pensano le stesse parole nello stesso momento; sono così diversi, eppure scorre lo stesso sangue in loro e alle volte semplicemente si ritrovano, la famiglia Tsukishima è capace anche di questo.  
«Non voglio che i nostri genitori lo vengano a sapere, _non ancora_. L'unico favore che ti chiedo è di non farne parola con nessuno.»  
Kei lo guarda seriamente, pare quasi minacciarlo con la sua freddezza, ma Akiteru non si scompone e vuole bene a suo fratello anche se si affida a modi loschi per obbligarlo a mantenere la parola; è disposto a seguire il suo volere, ma non senza saperne il motivo.  
«Credi davvero che mamma e papà possano odiarti per questo? Kei, andiamo, non sono così superficiali.»  
Akiteru parla, ma non ci crede completamente; è vero che i loro genitori sono sempre stati vicini ad entrambi, ma non può assicurare che non diranno nulla a riguardo – mente per il bene del più piccolo, ma la verità è che spera per il meglio, per Kei e per l'intera famiglia.  
«La mia scelta è questa, ne ho parlato con Tobio e lui farà ciò che vorrà con la sua famiglia. Io non voglio che loro lo sappiano, non dovevi scoprirlo così.»  
Akiteru non capisce l'improvvisa ritrosia, certo, conosce Kei e il suo essere schivo, ma le sue parole iniziano davvero a ferirlo ed è chiaro che voglia allontanarsi volontariamente da lui e dalla sua famiglia; probabilmente è consapevole di aver fatto errori in passato, ma il comportamento di Kei non lo aiuta a migliorare il loro rapporto, anzi, li porta solamente ad ignorarsi ulteriormente.  
  
« _Tobio_. Si chiama così?»  
Decide di alleggerire la conversazione, non può sopportare di litigare con lui ora e si ripromette di dare tempo al più piccolo di ripensarci; sarà lui a parlarne con i loro genitori e Akiteru non accennerà alla famiglia di ciò che ha scoperto; rispetta Kei e le sue scelte, questo gli basta per non tradirlo alle spalle.  
«Sì, è un nome stupido.»  
Akiteru sorride e si addolcisce nell'osservare lo sguardo dell'altro; forse Kei non se ne rende neppure conto, ma l'espressione sul suo volto si è fatta un poco più serena ed è un buon motivo per dimenticare inutili sconvenienti.  
«Che ne dici di un tè caldo? Ho voglia di parlare ancora di questo Tobio...»  
Kei accetta una temporanea resa; forse un pomeriggio con il fratello maggiore non può nuocergli così tanto alla salute e, nonostante l'imbarazzo, riconosce l'impegno che Akiteru dedica per non rendere la situazione più sopportabile.  


* * *

  
  
Kei alza lo sguardo dal suo quaderno degli appunti, i suoi occhi si posano sulla figura di Tobio e non può che sorridere divertito perché, sebbene non sia la prima volta, trova piuttosto ironico vedere Kageyama piegato sui libri, la fronte corrucciata e la mano a giocherellare con la matita nell'attesa che una soluzione al suo problema possa giungere dal nulla.  
Non sono molte le volte in cui studiano da soli, in genere sono proprio poche le occasioni in cui Tobio si decide di studiare, ma i senpai hanno convinto il moro ad impegnarsi anche nella scuola e ovviamente Tsukishima è stato proposto come momentaneo tutor.  
Non sono sempre soli, spesso Yamaguchi e Hinata si uniscono al gruppo, ma per un motivo che Kei non ha ben compreso, oggi i due compagni hanno deciso di non partecipare alla sessione di studio, lasciando Kageyama e Tsukishima più tranquilli.  
A dire il vero, i due spesso litigano, Tobio è troppo testardo per ammettere di avere torto e Kei, d'altro canto, non riesce a resistere dal rinfacciare l'amara realtà: Kageyama è un vero idiota, parlando in termini scolastici, e il megane eccelle in un modo o nell'altro in quasi tutte le materie.  
_Banale, elementare, semplice –_ Sono tutte parole che Tsukishima sceglie per descrivere i compiti che vengono assegnati all'altro; proprio non riesce a comprendere che cosa ci sia di complicato nel rispondere a delle domande, le quali risposte si ritrovano tutte sui libri, e Tobio non riesce né a ricordarsi un singolo nome di un qualche condottiero dell'epoca Sengoku né un elemento della tavola periodica per gli esercizi di chimica.  
Non crede neppure che lo faccia di sua spontanea volontà, la sua è idiozia cronica e lo spiccato intelletto di Tsukishima non può contrastare la sua stupidità; eppure, Kei ha ormai accettato l'idea di aiutarlo a fare i compiti e non è così noioso passare del tempo con lui – cosa che ovviamente non ammetterebbe mai davanti a qualcuno.  
  
«A quale domanda sei arrivato?»  
Kei sposta lentamente la sedia e si posiziona al suo fianco, i loro gomiti si scontrano accidentalmente, ma Tobio non dice nulla; al momento è troppo concentrato sulle informazioni che trova sul suo libro di storia e neppure l'improvvisa vicinanza a Tsukishima lo distrae dai suoi doveri.  
«Sono state combattute cinque battaglie con lo stesso nome, come faccio a sapere a quale si stia riferendo la domanda?»  
In quel momento Kageyama alza il capo e pochi centimetri dividono il suo naso da quello di Kei, solo ora si accorge di quanto Tsukishima si sia avvicinato a lui, ma questo non lo infastidisce; forse è sin troppo ingenuo per insinuare qualcosa e Kei, invece, si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo, evitando che Tobio possa trovare dell'imbarazzo sul suo volto.  
«Devi considerare l'esito degli scontri, quindi si parla del 1564.»  
Tsukishima sa che Kageyama non lo stia ascoltando, probabilmente non ha allontanato neppure in quel momento il suo sguardo da lui e sì, Kei ne è certo, perché Tobio non si limita solamente a guardare, _lo osserva_ sempre con una punta di curiosità che non comprende ancora; non si reputa così interessante, probabilmente per l'altro è persino noioso – non che a lui importi - ed essere tenuto sotto controllo non è un qualcosa che apprezza facilmente.  
«Odio quanto fai sembrare le cose facili.»  
_Odiare_ è una parola forte, entrambi la usano spesso, ma il suo vero significato è ormai sfumato con il tempo; Kageyama non _odia_ più l'arroganza di Tsukishima, spesso lo critica, ma ha imparato ad accettarla; Kei, invece, convive con la testardaggine di Tobio e alle volte si domanda in quale modo i due siano riusciti a passare del tempo da soli in tranquillità.  
« _Sono semplici_ , non è una mia fantasia.»  
Vorrebbe aggiungere che sarebbe più semplice, in effetti, perdersi in inutili illusioni; anche per Tsukishima non tutto è così banale, ma parlare delle proprie indecisioni a Kageyama non è qualcosa che lo rende particolarmente contento.  
Sono passate settimane dall'ultima conversazione con suo fratello, ancora una volta si ritrova a ripensare alle sue parole, eppure, non considera di fondamentale importanza discuterne con Tobio.  
Avevano già deciso prima di iniziare quella sorta di relazione, nessuno doveva saperlo, salvo i loro compagni di squadra – sempre se l'avessero scoperto accidentalmente – e le loro famiglie potevano rimanerne all'oscuro.  
  
_Poi è giunto Akiteru._  
Tsukishima non poteva più rimandare l'inevitabile e ora, parlando di _cose semplici,_ non può che ripensare a ciò che suo fratello gli ha consigliato di dire: deve discuterne con Tobio, parlare di _loro_ e affrontare con serietà il discorso; non è una questione che comprende solo il loro rapporto e anche Kei lo sa – seppur non lo voglia ammettere – che la verità verrà svelata.  
La realtà si è palesata dal momento in cui Tsukishima si è reso conto di essere attratto da Kageyama, è stata quasi una casualità ed ora, nel bene o nel male, Kei deve accettare questa parte di sé.  
  
«Non mi stai minimamente ascoltando, vero?»  
Tobio si sporge verso di lui e Tsukishima ritorna alla loro conversazione; non ne conosce il motivo, ma sente il proprio viso avvampare e le iridi blu dell'altro non smettono di decifrare quell'improvvisa quanto stramba reazione.  
Kageyama, come molti altri, non ha mai visto Kei preso dall'imbarazzo e vedere le sue gote arrossate lo portano solamente a condividere il suo disagio, senza neppure saperne il motivo.  
«Stavo pensando a cose più importanti, idiota.»  
Una mezza bugia è concessa – pensa Tsukishima – perché non si aspetta che Kageyama faccia delle domande; non sono avvezzi a parlare della loro vita personale e le uniche cose che hanno in comune, sulla quale possono discutere, sono la pallavolo e la scuola.  
Normalmente non parlano, trascorrono i pomeriggi assieme, senza necessariamente scambiarsi qualche parola; sono sempre gli altri, a dire il vero, a spingere le due parti per vederle interagire tra loro.  
«Importanti come?»  
Tobio non lo sta schernendo, è realmente interessato a ciò che lo preoccupato; non è mai stato bravo a comprendere i sentimenti altrui, ma con Tsukishima ha già imparato a rinunciare ad una piccola parte del suo orgoglio e condividere è necessario se vogliono imparare a conoscersi meglio.  
« _Importanti,_ ovvero, sono questioni personali che non ti riguardano.»  
Kei è bravo a mentire, se serve, ma quella bugia la racconta senza guardare l'altro negli occhi; Kageyama è stupido, certamente, ma non così tanto da non riconoscere i modi in cui Tsukishima tenta di chiudersi in sé stesso.  
Si comporta sempre così – Tobio ha notato – quando vuole nascondere qualcosa; il moro non vorrebbe insistere sulla questione, ma ormai vuole sapere e riuscirà a convincerlo a parlare.  
«Problemi con la tua famiglia?»  
Kageyama non è delicato, non sa che cosa significhi avere un fratello, non vive in una situazione complicata, i suoi genitori si preoccupano di lui, ma il rapporto che intercorre tra di loro è asettico – senza troppe emozioni.  
Non conosce nei dettagli la famiglia Tsukishima, non ha mai parlato di persona né ai genitori di Kei né a suo fratello, ma riesce comunque ad invidiare la sua situazione.  
«Non è difficile capire le parole _"questioni personali"_ , vero?»  
Il megane risponde acidamente, non lo guarda neppure negli occhi e cerca di tenersi occupato con la prima cosa che si ritrova tra le mani; devono studiare – è una scusa che dovrebbe bastare per riportare Kageyama ai propri compiti, ma invece non è così, il moro insiste – insiste ancora.  
«Perché con te deve andare sempre in questo modo? »  
Pensa che Tsukishima non sia in vena di prediche, ma da quando hanno cominciato quella relazione – scelta che, alle volte, vorrebbero entrambi non aver preso – non hanno avuto più l'occasione né la voglia di discutere seriamente delle loro vite personali.  
Sanno ancora poco l'uno dell'altro, i loro caratteri non aiutano, e quando Tobio tenta, è sempre Kei ad evitare una conversazione più intima; con lui si tratta sempre di sciocche battute, di scuola e saltuariamente dell'andamento della squadra.  
«Sono fatto così, non mi dispiace, _Re._ »  
Tsukishima alza le spalle e sorride, dalle sue parole trapela il sarcasmo a cui Kageyama è abituato, ma si nasconde dell'altro, nei suoi comportamenti; Kei nasconde qualcosa non per il semplice gusto di farlo, ma per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, è davvero interessato all'opinione dell'altro.  
  
Così, gli occhi di Tobio non smettono di osservarlo, sospira leggermente perché infastidito dall'insistenza del compagno e basta poco per decidere di parlare; non si tratta di una resa, semplicemente è una _sua_ scelta, quella di rivelare tutto a Kageyama.  
Infondo è una questione personale, ma riguarda non solo lui e non vuole essere così ingiusto nell'escluderlo da una faccenda che non è limitata alla famiglia Tsukishima.  
«Mio fratello sa di noi. Sei contento adesso?»  
Lo bisbiglia a bassa voce, sembra quasi temere che uno dei genitori di Tobio possa entrare nella stanza all'improvviso e – date le esperienze degli ultimi giorni – vorrebbe evitare di ritrovarsi in un'altra, scomoda situazione.  
«Quando mi hai accompagnato fino a casa, un paio di giorni fa;» Appare distaccato agli occhi di Kageyama, riesce a mostrarsi impassibile, anche se dentro di sé emozioni contrastanti lo stanno mettendo a dura prova. «Dalla finestra, ha assistito alla scena e ovviamente ha fatto domande.»  
Il silenzio di Tobio non lo stupisce, ma non appena posa lo sguardo su di lui, si rende conto che l'espressione dipinta sul suo volto non era quella che si aspettava; lo immaginava imbarazzato, innervosito per la scoperta, ma invece si limita a corrucciare la fronte.  
Sembra confuso e poco dopo, infatti, non si trattiene dal porre una domanda semplice quanto chiara.  
«E quindi?»  
Tsukishima non capisce, si aspettava una qualsiasi reazione da parte sua, ma invece, il moro pare tranquillo e non è infastidito all'idea di non dover più mantenere quel _piccolo, grande_ segreto.  
«Sei così ingenuo, Kageyama.»  
Kei risponde aspramente, pare quasi deluso dalla semplicità dell'altro e non pensa che Tobio possa comprendere quanto la situazione sia drammatica; non vuole dirlo apertamente, ma non è pronto e non vuole – in nessun modo – che la sua famiglia scopra della loro relazione ora.  
Ha bisogno di tempo – lo ha pensato spesso – e Tobio dovrà seguire i suoi ritmi, sempre se il loro rapporto durerà un giorno di più.  
«Sì, sono stupido e ingenuo, ma tu non fai altro che limitarti, cerchi di prevedere il comportamento di altri, ma sei egoista.»  
Un groppo alla gola colpisce Kageyama, non ha mai avuto problemi a criticare il megane, ma sa che questa occasione è differente perché non si tratta di sciocche questioni, _si parla della vita di Tsukishima, di ciò che è e ciò che non vuole essere._  
«Sei disinteressato a tutto, ti mostri sempre così apatico e ora hai davvero paura della tua famiglia?»  
Kei lo sta odiando, odia il suo insinuare e il modo in cui pensa di conoscere tutto di lui; è tutto così palese, loro non sanno nulla l'uno dell'altro, ma Tobio riesce a comprenderlo nonostante Tsukishima non abbia l'intenzione di ammetterlo.  
Forse lo ha sottovalutato – questa è la verità – lo sottovalutava perché è una persona impulsiva, non segue né razionalità né logica, ma ora deve ricredersi e decidere di affrontarlo una volta per tutte.  
«Io non ho paura, idiota, ti sto solo dicendo che-»  
«Puoi – puoi averne, lo sai? Non devi dimostrarmi nulla.»  
Kageyama si è calmato all'improvviso, sospira e guarda Kei; l'espressione sul suo volto si è addolcita e osserva il megane nella speranza di poter giungere ad un punto di incontro, sa che sarà difficile, ma non vuole continuare una discussione senza risolvere nulla.  
«Da quando sei diventato così gentile?»  
Tsukishima finalmente sorridere, è una risata sarcastica, ma Tobio è soddisfatto nel vederlo rilassarsi poco a poco; i suoi muscoli si sciolgono e rimane seduto sulla sedia e semplicemente si guardano – rimanendo in silenzio per lunghi attimi.  
  
«Comunque non cambio idea, rimani un idiota.»  
«Lo dici solo quando so che ho ragione, ma lo accetto.»  
Kageyama si sforza di sorridere, pare più una smorfia, ma le sue gote si colorano un poco e Tsukishima, nonostante il suo essere schivo, non può che condividere il suo imbarazzo.

  
* * * 

  
  
Le lezioni sono finite, Tsukishima attende suo fratello fuori dall'edificio scolastico e spera di poter passare un week-end evitando domande imbarazzanti; sa che Akiteru non resisterà dal mostrarsi curioso, ma non può concedersi al suo essere intrusivo e semplicemente dare risposte vaghe.  
Apprezza la sua compagnia, i suoi sforzi e l'interesse che gli dedica, ma rimane il solito, grande fratello impiccione e Kei deve resistere ai suoi attacchi.  
Come una partita di pallavolo, Akiteru è già in posizione di attacco e quando vede il più piccolo salutarlo in lontananza, alza la mano e sorride come se non si fossero visti per lunghi mesi.  
Tsukishima non si sforza neppure di ricambiare il saluto perché è troppo occupato a riconoscere la persona di fianco a suo fratello; nota una figura anonima, un viso che riconosce subito dopo – non esaltato dall'idea che si tratti proprio di _lui._  
«Ciao Akiteru.» Inizia a parlare, rivolgendosi subito dopo al ragazzo di fianco a lui; «Perché non sei già a casa, Kageyama?»  
Il volto di Tobio è completamente rosso, si limita ad accennare con la testa, ma non è esattamente il genere di risposta che Tsukishima si aspettava; non lo ha mai visto così imbarazzato – il che lo diverte non poco – ma non è così maligno – e cerca di metterlo a suo agio, sebbene non sia abituato a farlo.  
«No, io-» «Stavamo parlando un po', io e _Tobio._ Gli stavo dicendo che potrebbe venire a mangiare a casa nostra, un giorno di questi.»  
Kei si irrigidisce, non ha idea di quanto tempo abbiano passato assieme, ma questo non lo rassicura per nulla: Akiteru e Kageyama, l'uno vicino all'altro – è un'immagine che basta per sentire sentire una forte morsa colpirlo alla bocca dello stomaco.  
«Non ti presenterò ai miei genitori.»  
Prima parla con Tobio, quest'ultimo comprende e condivide la scelta di Kei; non pensa di essere pronto a conoscere la famiglia di Tsukishima e, in effetti, questo incontro con Akiteru è stato un primo assaggio che lo ha innervosito non poco.  
« _Non lo presenterò ai nostri genitori,_ Akiteru.»  
Ora guarda suo fratello, gli dedica uno sguardo severo, ma il più grande ne è completamente immune; sta già sorridendo e non ci sarà modo per fargli cambiare idea.  
«Nostra madre cucina un ottimo pollo al curry, davvero, Tobio, devi venire a casa nostra.»  
E la conversazione continua così, Akiteru ignora le lamentele di suo fratello e Kageyama non sa come comportarsi; tuttavia, è certo di una cosa: i fratelli Tsukishima sono diversi, ma entrambi non smetteranno mai di metterlo in difficoltà.

 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
